Orpheus
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Tal como en el mito de Orpheus; él había perdido a su amada a manos de una serpiente, y sabia que no había vuelta atrás.


Adrien nunca pensó que viviría su propia historia de _amor_ de tal forma que le haría pensar en el mito de Orpheus; él había perdido a su amada a manos de una serpiente, y sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

― Llámame Viperion ― Respondió de forma alegre, levantando su puño hacia él para que pudiesen chocarlos como señal de victoria.

Dudo unos segundos, pues se sentía confundido ante la presencia de ese nuevo _compañero temporal_ , pues había muchas elecciones que ya conocía al alcance de sus manos ¿Por qué Ladybug buscaría a alguien más?

Pero luego de ver en ella una mirada cómplice, como si en silencio le pidiera que aceptara aquella muestra de compañerismo lo hizo, levantando su mano casi de forma mecánica hacia él.

Ambos citaron el famoso _bien jue_ , y pudo ver a Ladybug sonreír.

No es que no confiara en las decisiones de su compañera, pero realmente no podía evitar que algo dentro de él se removiera. Ya habia ocurrido con Carapace la vez que lo conoció, pues dentro de él pensó que quizás se trataba de su misterioso enamorado.

Pero rápidamente desechó la idea con unas simples palabras de ella.

― _Nunca te remplazaría_ ― Recordó con felicidad.

Después pudo ver un cariño especial entre el héroe tortuga y Rena Rouge, cosa que, aunque no debería, le tranquilizo de cierta manera.

Aun así no podía evitar sentir como un sentimiento extraño se colaba por su pecho al verla mirarlo con tanto entusiasmo. Era obvio que lo conocía, después de todo confiaba en él.

Pero, esa mirada que él le otorgaba con suavidad era lo que realmente le preocupaba.

Él no volvió a aparecer durante un tiempo, trayendo así consigo una sensación de tranquilidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, no era muy fan de las serpientes.

Su vida continua como costumbre, entre el instituto, sus clases extracurriculares y la lucha contra akumas parecía que el tiempo comenzaba a correr más rápido de lo que podría esperar.

― Hey, Adrien ― La voz de Luka lo sacó de sus propios pensamientos. Él se encontraba intentando practicar una melodía en el teclado que la madre de él le habia prestado mientras se encontraban a bordo del barco.

Se comenzaban a preparar para presentarse en un pequeño concierto organizado por la alcaldía luego de haber deslumbrado con su increíble presentación meses atrás, y por lo increíble que pareciera, su padre no se habia opuesto. Quizás habia pensado que un tiempo bajo el foco del espectáculo fuera del modelaje sería buena publicidad.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― Preguntó relajado, sin poder evitar notar como los ojos de él parecían mostrar algo de nerviosismo.

― Quería pedirte un favor amigo ― Le sorprendió escucharlo decir más de dos palabras sin estar tocando algo con su guitarra en mano, por lo que guardó silencio para dejarlo hablar ― Quiero invitar a Marinette a una cita, pero no sé cómo a decir verdad, soy malo con las palabras ― Adrien asintió, no era la primera vez que se lo decía ― Me gustaría que me ayudaras, sí puedes claro ― Aclaró, rascando su nuca con nerviosismo.

Adrien rio ante su comentario, sinceramente se sentía feliz por sus amigos. Desde hacía algun tiempo habia notado como ambos se miraban con complicidad, como si supieran algun secreto del otro que guardaban con recelo de los demás. Se preguntaba por qué no habían decidido dar un paso más adelante.

― Puedes decirle a Marinette que iremos a ver una película, y que uhm, invitaré a Kagami ― Pensó como último recurso en su amiga esgrimista. Que si bien, hacia no mucho habia intentado dar la vuelta a la página con su amor platónico hacia Ladybug con ella, pero las cosas no habían salido como hubiese deseado ― Al salir, podemos _perdernos_ y separarnos de ustedes. No creo que a Kagami le importe ― Agregó.

Si bien hacia no mucho habia formado una especie de amistad con el hermano de Juleka, no había dudado en decir que sí a la propuesta de él como una forma de devolverle el favor a Marinette. Sí, con él quizás las cosas no habían resultado, pero estaba seguro que entre ellos existía algo importante.

Además, consideraba que Luka era alguien que atesoraba mucho a Marinette, y eso lo reconfortaba.

Aunque de alguna manera, no pudo evitar sentir algo en su interior realmente extraño. Pensó que no era la primera vez que ocurría, pero no le dio importancia.

 _Son agruras por comer tanto de lo que Marinette trajo de su panadería_ , se dijo en aquella ocasión.

Su relación amistosa con Ladybug avanzaba a caminos agigantados si se lo preguntaban; Ella era menos renuente a sus bromas y parecía lucir de mejor humor, erróneamente pensó que eso se debía a que se encontraba a su lado.

Aun así, caminaba a la deriva y sin ver hacia su espalda donde ella realmente se encontraba cada mañana, sentada en silencio mientras tomaban las clases y observaba su espalda, la cual para ella cada vez lucía más lejana.

― Pensé que la chica que te gustaba era Marinette, a decir verdad ― Le confesó Kagami mientras sorbía su bebida nuevamente, observándolo de reojo con total seriedad ― Incluso pensé que aquel día de la pista de hielo solo la habías invitado para probarte a ti mismo que podías cambiar la página, pero ya veo que me equivoque ― Agregó, arqueando una ceja.

Habían salido de la función de la película con la excusa de buscar más palomitas y se habían dirigido a un café que se encontraba a la redonda.

Adrien negó con énfasis su cabeza. Seguía sin ver hacia su espalda, y eso le traería consecuencias.

― No, Marinette es… ― Pero se vio interrumpido por Kagami, quien hizo una seña de manos para que guardara silencio.

― Solo una amiga ― Se apresuró a completar la frase del modelo, rodando los ojos. Para ella estaba claro que no era así. Pero allá él con lo que quisiera hacer con su vida ― Me recuerdas un poco al mito de Orpheus ― Acotó, llevando un trozo de pastel a su boca, pensativa.

No pudo evitar volver a sentir ese malestar en sus entrañas debido al tono con él que Kagami había pronunciado eso.

― ¿Mito de Orpheus? ― Cuestionó, arqueando una ceja.

Ella asintió con su cabeza, para luego suspirar.

― Mito, leyenda, da igual como lo quieras ver ― Explicó de manera breve, para después mirarlo con seriedad ― Orpheus es un ser _mítico_ de la antigua Grecia, aventurero, con él don de la música y la poesía, y por lo que se de ti, se te dan ambas ― Recordó vagamente como él le contó de forma rápida la vez que escribió un poema para su _enamorada_ , quien de una u otra manera parecía haber respondido aquello, aunque él lo habia tirado a la basura, detalle que le confundía de sobremanera pero parecía que a él no ― Se dice que acompañó a _Jasón y a los Argonautas_ en la búsqueda del _Vellocino de Oro_ ― Acotó, intentando evocar a su memoria un poco más de aquel viejo relato que había escuchado en sus clases de historia.

― No entiendo mucho a dónde quieres llegar, pero me siento halagado que me compares con un ser así de interesante ― Intentó bromear de manera absurda.

Pero Kagami no rio, su rostro seguía igual de serio que antes.

― Es todo menos un cumplido, Adrien ― Y con ello, no volvió a tocar el tema de Orpheus.

Aquella tarde después de llegar a la mansión acompañado de _Gorila_ , recibió un mensaje de texto de Luka, e intentó sonreír de forma sincera pero por algun motivo no podía; _Quizás estaba siendo egoísta_ , pensó.

" _Aceptó tener una cita conmigo ¡Muchas gracias Adrien! Te debo una."_ Decía el mensaje de él.

" _De nada, para eso están los amigos_." Respondió con simpleza.

Luka era un buen chico, se repitió varias veces en su mente. Marinette parecía quererlo mucho así que las cosas saldrían bien.

Sin darle muchas más vueltas al asunto, se acostó en su cama mientras navegaba por internet.

El tema de Orpheus por algun motivo saltó a su mente, por lo que decidió preguntarle a Plagg. Sí bien, bastaría con googlearlo, pensó que quizás su Kwami sabia mejor sobre aquel mito griego, después de todo, era más antiguo que incluso la mismísima Grecia.

No entendió muy bien por qué Plagg parecía regalarle una mirada cargada con algo de pena, pero no le tomó importancia.

El Kwami aceptó a contarle, después de insistir un poco.

― Como te lo contó tu amiga ojos de _rendija_ , Orpheus era un hombre con dones de música y poesía ― El Kwami no pudo evitar mirar de reojo el piano que adornaba la habitación de su portador. Adrien notó aquello y se preguntó si Plagg pensaba como Kagami ― Estaba perdidamente enamorado de una Ninfa a la cual deseaba convertir en su esposa. Cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo, la mordida de una serpiente le arrebato la vida de ella ― Adrien hizo una mueca ante lo último dicho por su amigo.

Reafirmo para sí mismo que las serpientes no eran de su agrado.

― Es una historia triste ― Alcanzó a decir, ignorando nuevamente aquel molesto sentimiento en su pecho.

― Oh, y se pone peor ― Comentó con un gran suspiro ― Él fue al inframundo a recuperarla, según se relataba por esa época. Se decía que Hades le permitió que se la llevará con la condición de que no podía verla hasta salir del inframundo y que la luz del sol la bañara. Por desgracia el no poder verla frente a él lo confundió, y en cuanto pensó que habían salido se giró para verla, pero ella aún tenía un pie en las sombras, entonces se desvaneció ― Finalizó, casi como si de algo amargo se tratara, observándolo con algo de _angustia_.

No entendió el por qué, pero rápidamente cambio la conversación. Seguía sin entender por qué Kagami lo habia comparado con aquel mito.

Plagg por su parte, pensó que esa chica era verdaderamente inteligente sin estar enterada de la situación por completo.

Él había hablado con Tikki durante las clases, esta le había explicado lo sucedido y como por accidente aquel chico llamado Luka había descubierto a Marinette, o más bien, le había ayudado para poder continuar su labor de heroína. De ahí que ella le confiara un Miraculous de manera momentánea.

Kagami tenía más razón de la que pensaba, pues una serpiente estaba jugando el mismo papel que en aquel mito.

Pero en cambio de Orpheus, Adrien sí que debía mirar a su espalda pues de no ser así, terminaría perdiendo el corazón de su _ninfa_.

Adrien escuchó unas notas cargadas de mucha energía y alegría cuando subió al bote de los Couffaine, identificando rápidamente que seguro aquellas notas provenían de Luka.

Se le notaba completamente feliz en la proa, él le hizo señas para que se acercará. Adrien así lo hizo, sentándose a un lado de él para escuchar la melodía que su amigo prosiguió tocando.

Hizo un ademán como si estuviese tocando el piano en su lugar, aunque lo único que tocaban sus dedos era el aire.

― Estas feliz ― Soltó Adrien, había aprendido a poder identificar los estados de ánimo del chico a lo largo de los meses de práctica. Era algo muy característico de él.

― Marinette me ha dicho que sí, creo que es una razón suficiente para estarlo. Estoy escribiendo algo sobre ello, a decir verdad ― Habló de forma abierta, como si de repente las palabras se hubieran vuelto lo suyo.

Adrien no pudo evitar comparar a Luka con Orpheus, pues era un dotado de la música y aparentemente la escritura de versos también se le daba. La diferencia entre Luka y Orpheus, es que él no habia perdido a su _ninfa_ por culpa de una serpiente.

― Me alegró por ustedes dos ― Felicitó con sinceridad.

Sí, se alegraba por sus amigos. Aquello no era una mentira, pero ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía un tanto miserable?

No era algun tipo de celos porque sus amigos se podrían alejar de él, de ser así, hubiera experimentado lo mismo en cuanto Alya y Nino comenzaron a salir juntos.

Pero de nueva cuenta, no le dio importancia a ello, y continúo charlando con Luka por el resto de la tarde hasta que sus compañeros llegaron al barco.

Aun así, cada vez que miraba de reojo a su amiga que ultimadamente veía a su espalda, no podía evitar llevar a su memoria el comentario de Kagami sobre Orpheus.

Pero, por un tiempo olvido aquello, y dejo el tiempo pasar.

Notando que nuevamente comenzaba a abrirse una brecha entre él y Ladybug a pesar de que todo lucia seguir igual entre ellos.

Un día cuando ambos necesitaban ayuda de forma desesperada, ella mencionó que buscaría ayuda, y pronto volvió con Viperion.

 _No es un mal tipo_ , se repitió mentalmente durante un buen rato, todo el asunto tenía que ver que _no le agradaban las serpientes_ según habia descubierto hacia no mucho, cuando él habia aparecido para ser más exactos.

Acordaron un plan a las faldas del arco del triunfo, el plan era separarse para poder encontrar al Akuma original, ya que este creaba clones para generar alboroto en la ciudad, recordándole mucho el caso de _Sapotis_.

Antes de irse, pudo escuchar como Ladybug se dirigía a Viperion, susurrándole algo que lo dejó helado durante unos segundos.

― _Por favor cuídate_ ― Y esta vez no pudo pasar por alto aquel sentimiento extraño en su pecho.

¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por _él_? ¡Su compañero no era él!

Y con una mueca en su rostro, tomó su camino por fin.

Pensando en cuanto le desagradaban las serpientes.

Al poco rato ambos se habían encontrado buscando en uno de los túneles de las catacumbas de París. Se habían reagrupado en cuanto habían visto entrar una gran cantidad de aquellos clones entrar, preguntándose qué era lo que buscaban.

Viperion se encontraba al frente de ambos con uno de sus brazos haciéndole escudo a Ladybug.

― ¿No les parece esto una trampa? ― Comentó el héroe de _sangre fría_. Y aunque le costara admitirlo, tenía un gran punto.

Pronto comenzaron a escuchar como unos pasos apresurados se dirigían a su dirección. Supusieron que había más clones de lo que pensaron en un principio.

Se vieron obligados a correr en dirección contraria, en búsqueda de la salida.

En el proceso, debido a la oscuridad del lugar y a la apresurada huida que emprendían, los caminos de ellos se separaron.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, Ladybug ya no se encontraba con ellos.

Maldijeron internamente, pues ella había estado caminando prácticamente a oscuras todo el tiempo, pues no tenía la capacidad de orientarse en la oscuridad a diferencia de ellos, como lo hacía Chat Noir con su vista felina, o como lo hacía Viperion con su detector de calor.

― Debemos encontrarla ― Susurró su nuevo compañero, luciendo completamente aterrado.

Sí, él también estaba preocupado. Pero confiaba en las habilidades de Ladybug, sabía que ella podría defenderse.

Aun así, no refuto la idea de Viperion, pues también tenía la urgencia de saber que se encontraba a salvo.

Viperion murmuró muchas cosas que para él no eran entendibles, a excepción de lo _distraída_ que podía llegar a ser ella. Él ante ello arqueó una ceja ¿Realmente estaban hablando de la misma chica? Nunca había visto a Ladybug distraída, siempre era quien se encontraba concentrada en su objetivo.

Y entonces, como una plegaria para él mismo, pudo escuchar en un débil susurró algo que le heló la sangre, como si el mismo fuese un reptil como su compañero.

― _¿Dónde te metiste, Marinette?_ ― Estaba seguro que no era la intención de él que le escuchara, pero él tenía un oído más agudo de lo habitual debido al Miraculous, y pudo hacerlo.

No dijo nada durante todo el transcurso, sintiendo aquel pesar presentándose aún más en sí.

Durante el transcurso de su búsqueda en las catacumbas se encontraron con una horda de clones que claramente no podían enfrentar. Viperion pensó que debía proteger a toda costa el Miraculous de Chat Noir, y por ende, evitar que usara de manera innecesaria sus poderes, tal como le habia explicado Ladybug antes de encontrarse con él, pues era quien en más de una ocasión se prestaba al peligro.

Así que sin dudarlo, utilizó el poder que su arma (instrumento) le otorgaba; Con tocar las notas adecuadas, podía provocar emociones o sensaciones en sus enemigos frente a él, por lo que le pidió a su compañero felino que se colocará atrás de él.

Chat Noir no se negó, apenas y contestó, pues aún se sentía fuera de sí.

Viperion logró dormir a la horda completa, a la par que su Miraculous comenzaba a sonar debido a que se quedaba sin energía debido a ello.

― Debemos apurarnos mientras seamos dos los que podamos ver aquí abajo ― Se apresuró a decir, siguiendo su camino.

Ambos notaron al cabo de un rato como pasaba un rastro de catarinas, provocados por el _Lucky Charm_ de a quien ahora buscaban. No pudieron evitar sentirse inútiles por no aportar nada durante la probable lucha que ella había llevado acabó por ella misma, así que apresuraron sus pasos para poder encontrarla.

Cuando por fin la encontraron, lo hicieron a pocos metros de lo que recordaban como la salida, por donde se colaba un poco de luz del sol. Ella lucía cansada y con algo de polvo en su rostro.

Ladybug estiró ambos puños hacia ellos, quienes no dudaron chocarlos mientras al unísono exclamaban su habitual _bien jue_.

Chat Noir no había usado sus poderes, por lo cual no debía tener ninguna clase de apuro. Pero, supo leer el ambiente, algo le decía que _no_ debía seguir ahí si quería lastimar su corazón.

Pudo escuchar como los Miraculous de ambos sonaron por última vez, notando que una gran cantidad de luz se asomaba en su espalda.

― Saldré de aquí en cuanto Tikki tenga energía, no te preocupes por mi Chat Noir. Viperion me entregará el Miraculous cuando este lista, no es capaz de ver en la oscuridad ― Le dijo ella a su espalda, como si se intentara excusar de un pecado.

Se tranquilizó por un momento, era imposible que él la viera en tal oscuridad. Después de todo, la luz que entraba al lugar era mínima.

Pensó en decirle que le esperaría afuera. Pero miró por su hombro hacia la oscuridad.

Esa simple mirada fue más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que él la _había_ perdido.

Estaba saliendo del infierno, tal como Orpheus lo había hecho, con su ninfa a su espalda. Pero la curiosidad fue más para ambos, y la observaron cuando ella aún seguía en la oscuridad.

Lo que Viperion había murmurado no era ninguna confusión, él sabía que ella era Marinette, así como él ahora lo sabía.

Luka se encontraba frente a ella, sentado sobre el piso con los ojos cerrados.

Recordó las palabras de Kagami entonces, así como el resto de la historia que le había relatado Plagg acerca del mito de Orpheus.

Adrien nunca pensó que viviría su propia historia de _amor_ de tal forma que le haría recordar el mito de Orpheus; él había perdido a su amada a manos de una serpiente, y sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

Él no había visto a su espalda cuando ella se encontraba ahí y cuando aún podía. Lo había hecho cuando todo estaba perdido.

Tal como Orpheus, él era alguien con habilidades de poesía y música, también se podía caracterizar como un aventurero gracias a su papel de héroe. Y así como aquel mito, él había perdido a la que podía considerar _su ninfa_ a manos de una serpiente.

Y con una simple mirada hacia lo que era su ahora infierno, se dio cuenta de esa realidad.

* * *

Realmente tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre Luka como portador del Miraculous de la serpiente, y con Marinette con él (PERDON, EL LUKANETTE LLAMA) pero realmente me era dificil para mi imaginar una situacion apropiada, además, tenia el "¿Y qué hay con el señor es 'solo una amiga Agreste'?".

Entonces, recordé la historia de Orpheus gracias a un post que me apareció en mi inicio de facebook, y realmente me gusto. Tener el punto de vista de Adrien sobre la relacion de sus amigos mientras sentia que algo no encajaba, a la par que comenzaba a perder su amor, en este caso "Ninfa".

Pensé que Kagami podría ser una persona que conociera la historia, por eso la añadí como una amiga intentando aconsejar de la mejor forma a Adrien.

Orpheus, como mencionó arriba, es parte de un mito griego; Donde él esta perdidamente enamorado de una ninfa, y cuando esta a punto de esposarla, una serpiente le muerde el pie y termina muerta.

Cabe destacar que, Orpheus toca una lira, tal como lo hace Viperion (O almenos en su arte conceptual. Al principio confundí con una mini arpa JAJAJA ay.)

Les dejo algo más completo de la historia de Orpheus con lo que me he basado para esto;

 _"El mismo día de la boda una serpiente venenosa mordió a Eurídice, provocándole la muerte, con lo que Orfeo, al no poder resistir tanto dolor, bajó al mundo de los muertos para pedirle personalmente a Hades, dios del inframundo, que se la devolviera, y lo hizo de la mejor manera que sabía, con sus cantos y melodías, lo que convenció a Hades, quien la dejó marchar con Orfeo con la condición de que no mirase hacia atrás cuando se fuera._

 _Eurídice y Orfeo estaban saliendo del inframundo, pero ella iba más lenta debido a la picadura de la serpiente y en un momento Orfeo miró hacia atrás y Eurídice se desvaneció. Orfeo no se lo podía creer y volvió a entrar, pero esta vez, Caronte, el barquero de la laguna estigia no le dejó pasar y tuvo que aceptar que la había perdido para siempre."_

Realmente espero que les haya gustado la lectura, y disculpen la pequeña clase de mitos que me acabado de hacer sobre este relato tan...raro. Pero, a final de cuentas quedo un resultado que me ha gustado.

 **¡Un besote! Espero que disfruten esta rareza.**


End file.
